A Bridge Over Troubled Hogan
by Mrs Sheppard18
Summary: A simple mission, a simple mining of a bridge and a simple blowing up of a convoy! That is until Carter makes his biggest mistake yet leaving himself, Hogan and Newkirk stranded…
1. Chapter 1

A Bridge Over Troubled Hogan

_A simple mission, a simple mining of a bridge and a simple blowing up of a convoy! That is until Carter makes his biggest mistake yet leaving himself, Hogan and Newkirk stranded…_

_A/N: If I owned Hogan's Heroes would it have only gone for 6 seasons? I think not!_

_I'm an Aussie and so is my spelling :)_

_This first chapter is a little longer than I would have liked, the others won't be so long I promise! There's going to be about 10 chapters all up._

_This is my first fic ever so please be nice, constructive criticism is welcome so long as it's constructive. Enjoy!_

oOo

Colonel Robert E. Hogan flipped up the collar on his trench coat against the bitter morning breeze and turned the page of his newspaper. His eyes travelled across the Hammelburg Park, searching for someone in particular, seeing nothing but snow covered trees and footpaths and the occasional couple that braved the cold for a morning stroll. Looking back down at his newspaper his eyes passed unseeingly over the German words. Instead he was thinking about the corny recognition code he had already given to two strangers that morning with no success.

Shivering, he decided he would give their new contact – code name Baby Bear- another ten minutes to show before he went back to Stalag 13. It wasn't much but at least he would not get frostbite there, well, at least not as badly. A lone figure captured his attention as he entered the park, seemingly headed in Hogan's direction. Upon second glance Hogan noticed that _he_ was in fact a _she_ and his spirits lifted. Besides Hilda, Kommandant Klink's secretary, it had been a while since Hogan had been with a woman. Hogan stood up and put away his newspaper as she approached, sincerely hoping that this was their new contact Baby Bear. _Third time's the charm_ he thought as he took off his hat to greet her.

"Morning, Fraulein," Hogan began in a German accent, "it is certainly a cold morning, ja?" The woman smiled politely and nodded, showing no interest in the conversation. Hogan's confidence dropped as he continued. "On a cold morning like this I like to wake up to a hot bowl of porridge."

The expression on the woman's face did not noticeably change but she seemed more alert as she answered, "You had better be careful that the Papa Bear does not eat it."

Hogan smiled as he finished, "Or the Baby Bear." Baby Bear relaxed as Hogan finished the code. Hogan placed his arm around her so they would appear as a regular couple to any onlookers and continued to walk along the path. Dropping his accent and lowering his voice he said, "Nice to meet you, Baby Bear."

"You are Papa Bear?" She asked him.

"Well, I'm certainly not Mama Bear!" Hogan replied.

She smiled, "You are an American?"

"Only when I'm not pretending to be a German." Hogan responded, reluctant to reveal too much about himself. Hogan noticed that she had also dropped her German accent. "You're French," Hogan said more as a statement than as a question, but she answered anyway.

"_Oui_." She was obviously not as cautious about revealing personal information as he was. Hogan mentally made a note not to send LeBeau out on any missions with Baby Bear, knowing that any girl was at risk with the excitable Frenchman around, especially one of his own countrywomen.

"Look," Hogan said, figuring it was time they started talking business. "London says you have vital information about the movement of supplies headed for the Eastern Front." Baby Bear seemed surprised that he was so well informed.

"You have contact with London?" she asked, surprised.

"It's free after 6pm," Hogan responded coolly.

"Well, your information is correct. Our spies have reported that twelve trucks carrying supplies are headed to the train station, with two staff cars as escorts." Hogan nodded, taking in all of this new information.

"When are they en route?"

"This Thursday night. We have estimated that the convoy will reach the Hammelburg Bridge at approximately 3:20am."

"Wait, wait," Hogan interrupted, "I thought the Hammelburg Bridge was still being rebuilt?"

"_Non_," she replied, "construction was complete two weeks ago. This will be the first time it will be used since it was blown up eight months ago."

"That's the problem with the Krauts," Hogan commented. "You blow up one bridge and they just grow another one to replace it."

Baby Bear continued, "The Underground wants the convoy delayed and suggest that you blow up the bridge before the convoy reaches it."

"Or while it's on it," Hogan thought out loud, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Is there another bridge in the area?"

"_Oui_," she replied, "a smaller bridge about six miles up river. It is the bridge the Germans have been using for the past eight months. Why?"

"Because the Germans are going to be having a sale," Hogan replied. Baby Bear looked at him, confused. "Two bridges for the price of one!" Hogan explained.

"I do not understand," Baby Bear answered confused.

"It's probably best that you don't," Hogan replied.

Noticing that they had reached the end of the park, Hogan removed his arm from around her shoulder and stood in front of her. "I need to get going," he said. "Thanks for the intel." Baby Bear nodded.

"Good luck." Before she could turn away, Hogan took a chance and kissed her in parting.

Pulling away he said, "Pass on my thanks to the Underground."

Baby Bear nodded numbly, "Until next time, Papa Bear," she said before turning away. Before he made his way back to Stalag 13, Hogan took a moment to admire her as she walked in the opposite direction. _Sometimes,_ Hogan thought to himself, _sometimes, I like this job_.

oOo

"Schultz is gonna be here any minute for roll call!" Sergeant James Kinchloe 'Kinch' stated with a hint of worry as he paused pacing the small living area in Barracks two. "Is there any sign of Colonel Hogan yet?"

"_Non_," replied Frenchman Corporal Louis LeBeau, after just having checked the tunnel entrance for any sign of their commanding officer, whose entrance he was now sitting on. "But he is only ten minutes overdue. I am sure he will get back soon."

"I don't know about that, LeBeau," RAF Corporal Peter Newkirk added from beside the furnace where he was busy boiling some water for the coffee. "Going into town after being cooped up in 'ere for three years. If it were me I wouldn't be back until at least evening roll call."

"Yeah, evening roll call two weeks later." Sergeant Andrew Carter joined the conversation, from where he sat on his bunk, with a satisfied smile in Newkirk's direction-it wasn't always Carter got in a snide remark about Newkirk.

"You may be right there, Carter," Newkirk dismissed the insult as more of a fact than anything else.

"That's why we sent Colonel Hogan and _not_ you Newkirk," Kinch explained as he began pacing the room again.

The rest of the men of Barracks 2 were still asleep, except for the few light sleepers who had woken to the worries of Hogan's men or Kinch's loud footsteps as he paced over the wooden floorboards.

"We should have got more information about this new contact before agreeing to a meet." Kinch worried that the contact was a Gestapo plant.

"The Underground 'ave worked with 'im plenty of times in the past, Kinch," Newkirk pointed out, "'e'll be fine!" Newkirk was starting to get annoyed at Kinch's worrying as it was starting to make him feel uneasy too.

"Air raid!" LeBeau suddenly called loudly as the bunk he was sitting on began to shake slightly.

"Air raid?" The other men in Barracks two looked up confused. Those who had managed to remain asleep earlier were now all wide awake.

"What are you on about, LeBeau?" Newkirk asked confused, not feeling the slightest tremor of distant bombs.

"Can't you feel the ground shaking?" asked LeBeau who was now sitting up on his bunk.

"That's not an air raid you're feeling, that's Colonel Hogan trying to get back through the entrance!" Kinch exclaimed as he pulled LeBeau away from where he was sitting, allowing the bunk to swing up to admit their C.O.

Hogan had obviously changed since returning and now wore his bomber jacket over his uniform, his crush cap in his hand.

"Hey, fellas!" Hogan greeted them informally as he climbed through the tunnel entrance into the barracks.

"Colonel!" Hogan's men gathered around him, eager to find out how the meeting went.

"I think we need to fix that entrance, it's getting a bit stiff to move," Hogan commented on his entrance. 

"It's all right, Colonel, we've found the problem and we've removed the French Corporal causing it," Kinch explained with a smile. Hogan looked to LeBeau with his eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, _Colonel_," LeBeau shrugged smiling, "I forgot!"

"Well, no more gourmet cooking for you! Judging by how heavy that bunk was you could do with some weight loss!" Hogan joked.

"How'd the meeting go, Colonel?" Kinch asked the question they had all been thinking, as the five of them all moved to the table. "What did Baby Bear have to say about the supplies?"

"Yeah good, the Underground have a mission for us this Thursday night," Hogan began to explain.

"I'd say it went a bit better than good!" Newkirk commented upon examining Hogan's face a bit closer and noticing a small amount of lip-stick. "The Underground never said anything about Baby Bear being a woman!"

"That would have just given us more incentive _not_ to send you, Newkirk," Kinch retorted before going back to what Hogan was saying. "What kind of a mission, Colonel?"

"The blowing up two bridges kind," Hogan explained.

"Two bridges?" LeBeau questioned, surprised.

"That seems a bit greedy now that does, Colonel," Newkirk pointed out.

"Do we even have enough explosives to cover that Colonel?" Kinch seemed to be asking all of the important questions this morning, it seemed to Hogan.

"I'm pretty sure we still have plenty after the last drop London made," Hogan answered, "Though I s'pose that question would really have to be put to our demolition expert. Well, Carter? How are our supplies doing?"

"Oh we've certainly got enough, boy!" Carter replied enthusiastically, "Uh Colonel," he added almost forgetting to use Hogan's rank.

"Good, and we're gonna need two different detonators," Hogan continued, having already made most of the arrangements in his head on his way back to camp that morning. "Just the regular detonator with the fuse and do you recall the detonator we used to mine the Hammelburg Bridge a few months ago?"

"Yeah, I remember," Carter replied nodding, "the one that only detonated when a vehicle of a certain weight passed over it."

"Yeah, that's the one," Hogan confirmed. "We'll also need you to rig another one of those. Can you do it before Thursday?"

"You bet, Colonel!" Carter's eyes lit up with excitement with his task.

"Thursday night," LeBeau said to himself, "Hey! But that's tomorrow night!" He exclaimed loudly upon realization.

"They sure know 'ow to give us the 'eads up now don't they," Newkirk remarked sarcastically.

Hogan chose to ignore them and instead continued, "Now, we'll have to split into two groups…"

Their discussion was interrupted, however, when an all too familiar and regular call sounded outside, and got louder as it approached.

"Roll call! Roll call! Everybody out for roll call!" Sergeant of the guard, Hans Schultz, called loudly through the crisp morning air. The five men who had all been gathered at the table quickly dispersed, some pouring themselves a cup of coffee while others prepared themselves for the cold outside by pulling on large coats. By the time the large Sergeant had entered the barracks all of Hogan's men were casually spread around the room.

"Roll call! _Raus, raus, raus, _everybody _raus!"_

"All right Schultz, we're coming, we're coming," Hogan looked up to address Schultz as he poured coffee into his mug. The guard's chubby cheeks were red from the early morning chill and he had obviously not had a chance to shave that morning, as he was displaying a large amount of white whiskers on his chin. "I didn't know Klink had requested new personnel, when did Santa Claus become a Sergeant in the German army?" Hogan commented on Schultz's appearance.

"Humph, jolly joker!" Schultz dismissed Hogan's comment, "Now _raus_! All of you _raus_!"

"Who wants to _raus _at this time in the morning?" Newkirk complained as they all made their way towards the door of the barracks.

"You Englishmen are always complaining!" LeBeau commented as he set down his coffee mug on the table.

"Oh, and I 'spose you enjoy getting up early in the cold weather?" Newkirk remarked sarcastically.

"We Frenchman do not mind a little cold!" LeBeau defended patriotically, to which Newkirk rolled his eyes.

They all filed out the doorway after Schultz which was momentarily blocked by the Sergeant's great bulk. Hogan put his crush cap on his head and zipped up his bomber jacket as he stepped out into the morning chill for the second time that morning. LeBeau shivered as a slight breeze blew on his exposed flesh, a point that Newkirk didn't fail to notice.

"Don't mind a little cold weather, aye?" He commented, winking at the shivering Frenchman.

"_Ahh stick a l'endroit ou le soleil ne brille pas!_" LeBeau remarked.

"And to you too mate!" Newkirk brushed off the insult with a smile. All the men lined up in their formation, Hogan taking his place at the end of the front row beside Newkirk.

"_Eins, zwei, drei…_" Schultz began to count the men assembled. Hogan looked to the Kommandantur where Kommandant Wilhelm Klink emerged on the porch wearing his heavy coat with his crush cap tilted to the side and riding crop tucked under his arm.

"_Fünfzehn!_" Hogan looked back to see Shultz's fat finger resting in front of his nose. Schultz seemed relieved, almost surprised, by the correct count.

"What's the matter, Schultz?" Hogan asked with a smile, "expecting a different number?"

"With you Colonel Hogan, one can never be certain!" Schultz drew this knowledge from past experience.

"Repooooooort!" Kommandant Klink called loudly as he marched over to where the men were assembled.

"All present and accounted for, Herr Kommandant!" Schultz announced proudly as he saluted his superior.

"Very good, Schultz," Klink replied as he returned the salute. "Now…" All the men assembled rolled their eyes, knowing that a speech was going to follow, and they all shifted uncomfortably in the cold. "General Burkhalter has scheduled an inspection in the next few days and it is my duty as Kommandant of the strictest POW camp in all of Germany to see that our record of no escapes is maintained and the strictest security is up-held." Klink paced in front of the prisoners, waving his finger in fervor. "Now, it is your duty as prisoners of the Third Reich to keep yourself presentable and to throw away these silly thoughts of escape, and remember no one has ever escaped from Stalag 13!" Klink finished excitedly, waving his monocle at the men and propping himself up on his tip-toes.

Hogan rolled his eyes, if it wasn't for his strict orders of no escapes the only people left in the camp would be the guards –and even they sometimes escaped themselves!

"Schultz!" Klink continued turning to Schultz.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant?" Schultz replied, standing more to attention sticking his large stomach out even further.

"I want you to double the guard and order patrols into the woods around camp," Klink ordered. Hogan looked up with a slight frown on his face when he heard Klink's orders, knowing that a doubled guard and patrols outside the fence would prevent them from using their emergency tunnel into the woods beyond the wire. From the corner of his eye he caught Newkirk glancing at him with a concerned look on his face and he didn't need to look around to know that all of his men had the same expression. Hogan now began to doubt they would be able to get out to complete their mission.

_If Burkhalter doesn't show up before tomorrow, which is likely, the guards will still be patrolling outside the tunnel and it will be too late to stop the convoy._ Hogan was annoyed at Klink's bad timing to start acting like a real prison camp Kommandant.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!" Schultz replied, again saluting.

"And when can we be expecting the lovable General, sir?" Hogan asked casually, already scheming of ways to get past the patrols and extra guards.

"I don't know, it is a _surprise_ inspection," Klink replied as though the answer was obvious, "Diiiiiiiiiiiiiismissed!" Klink dismissed the men before retreating back into the warmth of his office.

Before Hogan had a chance to turn to head back into the barracks, his men were gathered around him full of questions.

"Hold it, hold it!" Hogan interrupted their outbursts, "Wait until we get inside, we already have enough problems as it is without one of the Krauts over- hearing us." With that the five of them headed back to the barracks to discuss the problem at hand.

Hogan entered the barracks first, and tossed his crush cap onto the table in annoyance.

"Well, that's great! That is just great!" Hogan said sarcastically in annoyance as he rested one leg on the bench around the table.

"Boy, trust Klink to pick this time to show off to the Brass," Carter shared his thoughts about the current situation as he slumped himself down on the bench disheartened.

"'Ow are we gonna get past those extra guards now, Colonel?" Newkirk was hoping that the Colonel had another brilliant scheme that would get rid of the guards.

"With difficulty," Hogan replied, his mind still trying to think of a way to get rid of the guards.

"Well, they have to be gone by tomorrow night, Colonel, 'cause that's when the convoy's on route," Kinch unnecessarily reminded them all.

"I know, I know," Hogan replied, "I'll be in my office if anyone else has any ideas." Hogan walked to his office and shut the door behind him.

"Well, gents," Newkirk began, turning to the others, "any brilliant ideas?"

"Well, we could convince Klink to come into the barracks, then we take him hostage and force the guards at the front gate to…" Carter began to scheme.

"Oh never mind!" Newkirk cut him off irritated and pushed Carter's cap down over his eyes.

Just then, Colonel Hogan's office door opened and Hogan stepped out, walking to the table to where his crush cap was and placed it on his head as he headed for the door.

"Got a plan, Colonel?" Kinch asked as he watched Hogan zip up his jacket and flip up the collar.

"I hope so," he replied as he opened the door, "Otherwise Klink just made Kommandant of the year!" Hogan crossed the yard of the compound quickly and soon found himself in Klink's outer office.

"Hey, Hilda," Hogan greeted Klink's beautiful secretary.

"Colonel Hogan!" Hilda smiled in greeting; she found the American Colonel's presence a nice surprise and wondered if his visit was social or business.

"Is the Iron Eagle in?" Hogan asked referring to Klink's piloting nickname.

"Jawohl," Hilda replied, slightly disappointed that it was a business call.

"Thanks," Hogan said, leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead in thanks. Hilda smiled, somewhat appeased, and Hogan entered Klink's office, as usual, without knocking.

"And I want the guards at the gate to be given orders to shoot on sight! No one escapes from Stalag 13!" Klink reminded whoever was on the other end of the phone before hanging up. "Colonel Hogan, what can I do for you? More complaints perhaps?" Klink asked drolly, as though already tired of the conversation.

"Not at all sir," Hogan replied brightly, "As a matter of fact I came here to congratulate you!" Hogan surprised Klink.

"You did?" Klink asked confused, "For what?"

"For posting the extra guards, sir! Brilliant move, brilliant!"

"Why thank you, Colonel Hogan," Klink smiled, enjoying the ego boost. "You see, Colonel, I like to keep a tight camp; that is how I came to be the best Kommandant in all of Germany!"

"Yes, and I just hope for your sake that General Burkhalter is right, I mean it didn't really work for the other Stalags," Hogan continued more to himself than to Klink, "Well, I suppose fourth time's the charm!" Hogan finished, heading towards the door to leave, fully expecting Klink to call him back.

"Just a minute, Colonel!" Klink called getting to his feet, just as Hogan expected, "What do you mean 'If General Burkhalter's right'? What other Stalag's?" Klink was now worried.

"Oh well, I just heard that Burkhalter told three other Stalag's the same story about coming for an inspection; Stalag's 4, 8 and 18," Hogan answered.

"Yes, yes?" Klink urged him to continue, coming out from behind his desk, "And what happened?"

"They did exactly what you did!" Hogan explained, "They doubled the guards and increased the patrols, except Burkhalter never showed! It was just a rouse to get them to beef up security!"

"So, what's wrong with that?" Klink demanded.

"Well, all those guards who were working overtime started to get annoyed because they were missing out on leaves, and we all know what happens then," Hogan continued to lead Klink on.

"No, what? What happened?"

"They deserted!" Hogan explained. "As soon as they weren't getting enough leaves or breaks they just left! And with fewer guards left to guard the prisoners…"

Klink took a quick, paranoid breath, "Escapes!"

"Mmhmm!" Hogan confirmed with a nod, "Six from Stalag 4, nine from Stalag 18 and eleven from Stalag 8! Oh well, I 'spose it's not General Burkhalter's concern, after all it's not his record of no escapes he's ruining!"

Klink gasped at the thought of a ruined record and hurriedly picked up the phone, "This is Kommandant Klink, I want you to cancel my last orders! Return to regular camp security!"

Hogan smiled at his work and offered a casual salute to Klink's turned back before leaving the office. Klink hung up the phone and turned around to see that Hogan had already left and sighed in relief believing that he had avoided disaster.

oOo

"Too easy!" Hogan relayed the good news to him men, who were all seated at the table, with a smile as he re-entered the barracks, "Old Blood and Guts has returned to normal camp security!" This news was met with smiles all round.

"How'd you do it Colonel?" Kinch asked with a smile.

"The usual," Hogan explained, "scared him with the thought of a ruined record."

"Right, 'cause no one escapes from Stalag 13," LeBeau rolled his eyes at Klink's ignorance.

"It's the only camp where there are more escapes _in_ than there are out!" Carter joked and everyone smiled.

"I knew you'd come up with something, sir!" Newkirk congratulated.

"I aim to please!" Hogan accepted the compliment with a smile.

"What are the plans for tomorrow night, Colonel?" Kinch asked, wanting to get back to the conversation they were having before roll call.

"Right," Hogan began, switching back into operation mode, "we'll need to split into two groups. One will use the regular detonator to destroy the smaller bridge, while the other group will plant the charges and detonator on the Hammelburg Bridge. Now, Baby Bear says that the convoy will be at the bridge at about 03:20 hours which means the detonator should be set for about 03:15 hours so only a truck from the convoy will detonate it."

"What are the teams, Colonel?" Carter asked.

"You and Newkirk will take the smaller bridge while Kinch, LeBeau and I will take the Hammelburg Bridge," Hogan answered.

"Are you sure that's the best choice of teams, _Colonel?_" LeBeau asked, "We all know what happened the last time Laurel and Hardy worked together,"

LeBeau referred to the time Newkirk and Carter had forgotten to set the timer, and earned himself hostile looks from both Carter and Newkirk.

Hogan conceded his point; "All right then, I'll join Laurel and Hardy's team, will you and Kinch be able to handle planting the detonator on your own?"

"_Oui_ _Colonel_," LeBeau replied, "Carter showed me how to plant it last time we used it."

"Ok, good. We'll leave camp at around zero hundred hours. Any questions?" Hogan concluded. No one had any. "All right, Carter, get to putting that detonator together and collecting the explosives."

"You got it boy!" Carter jumped to his feet excitedly, ready to get started, "Uh, Colonel."

TBC

oOo

_How'd I go? Please review and let me know (no flames please)! Much appreciated! :) Until next time…_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for all the response to the first chapter :) It made me want to update faster! So without further ado I give you chapter 2… Enjoy!_

oOo

The rest of the day and the next passed without incident after Klink's attempt to impress Burkhalter, who still hadn't shown up for his 'surprise' inspection. On the afternoon before their mission, Hogan and his men were gathered around the table in Barracks two preparing for their mission that night.

"The explosives and detonators are all ready for tonight, Colonel," Carter reported. The explosives were all laid out on the table before them along with the detonator to be used on the Hammelburg Bridge which Carter had been giving LeBeau and Kinch another quick lesson about planting. Newkirk was keeping watch at the door for any guards.

"Good. Good job Carter," Hogan commended, "Kinch, LeBeau, are you comfortable with planting the detonator?"

"_Oui Colonel_, you can count on us," LeBeau confirmed.

"Schultz is coming!" Newkirk called from the door and sent everyone into a scurry as they hid the explosives.

"Quick, just throw them onto Newkirk's bed and pull the blanket up!" Hogan instructed, none too worried if the German Sergeant did discover the explosives, knowing that he wouldn't say anything about it to anyone.

The men pulled up the blanket on Newkirk's bed as the large Sergeant entered the barracks.

"Afternoon boys," Schultz greeted them as Hogan and his men spread themselves throughout the room.

"Don't you know it's rude to enter before knocken' first, Schultzie?" Newkirk asked from where he stood now casually leaning against his bunk.

"Why? What would you be doing that you didn't want me to see? Ah! Don't answer that!" Schultz added as Hogan opened his mouth to say something.

"Can we do something for you, Schultz?" Hogan asked casually.

Schultz smiled mischievously as he pulled some money out of his pocket.

"I was wondering if you boys were up for a little game of poker?"

"Sorry, can't help ya Schultz, gambling's against regulations," Hogan reminded him.

"Hm, a game of poker would be the least of my concerns if Kommandant Klink were to find out what… what is, Colonel Hogan! What is this!" Schultz's face went bright red as he pointed to the lone stick of dynamite that had been left on the floor.

"Oh Schultz, that's nothing!" Hogan commented as Schultz picked it up from the floor, "it's just a candle."

"Oh, a candle?" Schultz asked relieved.

"Mmhmm," Hogan nodded, "it goes out with a real bang."

Schultz laughed softly, "Huh huh, it goes out with a real… dynamite!" Schultz threw the stick into the air and Carter hurriedly caught it before it hit the ground. "Colonel Hogan! Please! This time you have gone too far!"

"Don't worry Schultz, it'll be gone by tonight!" Schultz seemed to relax a bit, "along with the rest of it, and the convoy, if it's on time." Hogan made the Sergeant regret he'd ever asked about it.

His face going bright red again, Schultz ran to the door with his hands over his ears, "I see nothing! I know nothing!" He repeated to himself until he was clear of the barracks, completely forgetting about his poker game. Newkirk shut the door behind him.

"Okay, Newkirk, Carter, are you all clear on what happens tonight?" Hogan went back to planning.

"Yeah, Colonel, we split up from LeBeau and Kinch at the rendezvous point then make our way to the smaller bridge which is about ten miles from the rendezvous point," Newkirk explained.

"Then we plant the dynamite then run the fuse to the detonator then bang! Up she goes!" Carter finished enthusiastically and continued to make explosive sounds.

"Then we make our way back to the rendezvous point and wait for LeBeau and Kinch. Piece of cake Colonel," Newkirk finished.

"Okay good," Hogan commented, confident about everyone's role for the mission.

"Ah, Colonel," Kinch started, "if ya don't mind me asking, why blow up the smaller bridge if were gonna be destroying the convoy anyway?"

"Because if we only blow up the Hammelburg Bridge the Kraut's will still be able to send support using the smaller bridge, like what they have been doing for the last eight months," Hogan explained. 

"Right, so two birds with one stone?" Kinch confirmed.

"More like throwing two stones at the same time and getting two birds," Hogan twisted the cliché to suit their scenario. Kinch and the others nodded their understanding. "Right, let's get the explosives in the tunnel for tonight."

oOo

"It'll take about an hour to reach the rendezvous point," Hogan explained as they crowded around the base of the ladder all clad in their black camouflage clothing with oil on their faces, "that gives us just under two hours to have the detonator planted on the Hammelburg Bridge."

"No worries, Colonel," Kinch confirmed, "Carter explained how it all worked, we should be in and out of there in no time."

"Ok, good," Hogan was confident in his men's ability to pull off this mission, "ten to twelve," he said as he looked at his watch, "about time we headed off. Carter, Kinch, have you got all the explosives and walkie-talkies?"

"Yeah sir, they're right here," Kinch answered as he and Carter indicated to the bag slung around their shoulders, both Newkirk and LeBeau turned around to show where the walkie-talkies were also slung on their shoulders.

"Okay, let's move out," Hogan ordered and grabbed on to the ladder's rungs, "I'll go first then you, Carter, then Kinch, then Newkirk and LeBeau. LeBeau, you did check the area with the periscope right?"

"_Oui_ _Colonel_, all clear," he replied, "it seems Klink bought your story."

Hogan smiled as he made his way up the ladder and pushed open the trapdoor of the stump. He looked around briefly before stepping out and closing the lid, then made his way over to the bushes. The weather was not as cold tonight as there had been heavy cloud cover all day which also meant it was especially dark that night. _The perfect night for sabotage_ he thought to himself. Hogan crouched in the bushes as the stump opened another four times as the rest of his men came out to join him.

Once they were all gathered in the bushes Hogan whispered, "All right, no unnecessary talking until the rendezvous point." The men nodded their understanding before Hogan continued, "Move out."

An hour later the five stopped in the clearing that they had designated as the rendezvous point.

"Alright," Hogan started, "Keep the walkie-talkies on but only use them in the case of an emergency. We've got just under two hours to complete this mission, once back at the rendezvous point give the other group ten minutes to show then call them on the walkie-talkie. Any questions?"

"No, Colonel," was everyone's answer.

"Okay, Newkirk, Carter let's move out. Good luck guys," Hogan added to Kinch and LeBeau.

"You too Colonel," Kinch responded. At that moment Carter dropped the bag with the explosives in it and everybody cringed.

"Thanks," Hogan replied to Kinch, "I may need it." The two groups then split up, each going in the opposite direction.

TBC

oOo

_A/N: This chapter's not quite as long as the last but we'll get to the exciting stuff soon I promise! What did you think? Please R&R :) Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and advice! I truly appreciate it! :) Enjoy…_

oOo

Hogan, Newkirk and Carter moved through the bushes towards the direction where the bridge was, still some distance from the guard hut at the entrance to the bridge. As they approached the side of the road Hogan, who was leading, raised his arm signaling for them to stop. A lone figure was illuminated by the moonlight in the bushes just by the side of the road. The three of them drew their guns silently as a precaution and waited for the figure to move on, praying that they hadn't noticed them. They waited for a few moments before Newkirk spoke up from behind Hogan.

"'Ang on! That's not a person, that's just a stump!" Newkirk kept his voice low as he walked up to the lone stump. Hogan and Carter both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Boy, I thought that a guard had made us for sure!" Carter was relieved that it was just a stump they had stumbled across.

"Well, for a tree it certainly has a good figure," Hogan remarked as he started to move towards the river bank leading to the bridge.

Newkirk walked up to the tree stump acting as though it was a woman and placed his arm around it. "'Allo luv, what's a good looking bird like you doing in a place like this? Whatchu up to later?"

Hogan rolled his eyes at Newkirk's performance. "Newkirk? If you're not too busy giving away your name, rank and phone number to Beatrice here…"

"Sorry sir, it's just that it's been so long you know, I've gotta practice somehow," he explained.

"Take a rain check," Hogan replied.

Newkirk nodded, "Righto, Guv'nor. Sorry luv, maybe some other time. Bridges to blow up you know!" With a smile and a wink Newkirk withdrew his arm and joined the others on the way down to the bridge. With a blank look from Carter, Newkirk replied, "What?" Acting as though he understood what Carter was thinking he added, "If she 'as a sister, I'll let you know."

Half walking, half sliding down the bank they reached the bridge's supports, avoiding the guard hut easily.

"Okay, start placing the dynamite," Hogan ordered in a whispered voice, "Carter, the bag?"

"Right here, Colonel, should I leave the detonator on the bank?"

"No, we don't want a guard to spot it, just keep it with you and whatever you do don't drop it!"

"Yes sir," Carter replied as he passed out some of the explosives to the others to distribute. The three then moved about the bridge's supports, strapping the dynamite securely in place.

oOo

"Almost done there Carter?" Hogan enquired as Carter finished securing the fuse to the detonator. They were gathered on the river bank a safe distance away, ready to blow the bridge.

"Just wiring the last fuse now, Colonel," Carter replied. "Okay, they're all set."

Hogan nodded, "Good work, Carter, would you like to do the honours?" he inquired.

Carter smiled in anticipation, "Boy, I sure would! Okay, three, two, one!" Carter pushed the plunger of the detonator all the way down. A huge explosion ripped through the air as the three men ducked for cover, the bushes where they were hiding lighting up from the explosion. After a few seconds the explosion died away and the three looked up to where the bridge used to be. Now only the bridge's supports stood precariously on the river bank waiting to fall in the river below while small fires continued to burn in the surrounding bushes.

Hogan smiled as he looked at the destruction they had caused. "Beautiful, Carter, beautiful!"

"Brilliant!" Newkirk exclaimed, clapping Carter on the back, "looks like the end of Laurel and 'Ardy after tonight!"

"Alright, time to get out of here before the patrols get organized," Hogan instructed, "pack up the detonator would you, Carter?"

"Yes sir!" Carter was still riding the adrenaline rush he had gotten when he saw the bridge go up. Cutting off the left over fuse, Carter grabbed the detonator and started packing it back into the bag, but something made him stop as his face dropped.

Hogan glanced briefly at his watch, "C'mon Carter, we've gotta get outta here!" He encouraged him to get a move on.

Carter swallowed nervously. "Uh you know, Colonel I've never really been good at directions you know, there was this one time at Rutherford B. Hayes Polytechnic when we were doing orienteering, and I ended up getting me and my partner lost for five hours. They had to send a search party with dogs and everything out to find us; turns out we had only gone a hundred yards from the starting line."

Carter's blathering about his old high school was starting to get on Newkirk's nerves, he rolled his eyes at Carter and wandered back up to the road, hoping to meet up and again with Beatrice.

"Beatrice?" he called out softly, "where'd you get up to? Brilliant," he said down-hearted as he came back into sight of Hogan and Carter, "I can't even get a date with a tree in this ruddy war!" Hogan smiled at Newkirk's misfortune. "'Ang on a minute! Does this road look different to anyone else?"

Hogan walked up to the side of the road to join Newkirk and took a look at their surroundings. "Now that you mention it, Newkirk, it does look different somehow."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Colonel," Carter spoke up. Hogan turned to face his young demolition expert. "It seems that in my enthusiasm I may have…" Carter paused.

"_Yes_?" Hogan encouraged him to keep talking.

"Run the fuse to the wrong river bank," Carter finished meekly.

"You WHAT!" Hogan tried to keep his voice down as he expressed his disbelief at his Sergeant.

"Are you tellin' us were trapped on the wrong side of the river!" Newkirk, too, seemed stunned by his stupidity.

Carter winced, "Sorry guys."

"Oh, well in that case then mate, it's all right, no 'arm done!" Newkirk's words were practically dripping with sarcasm.

A smile lit up Carter's face, "Well, thanks, Newkirk! Boy, I thought you guys were really mad at me for a second there!" The smile fell from Carter's face with a look from Hogan.

"I've got a plan sir!" Newkirk announced, turning to Hogan. "We tie a rope to Carter then we throw 'im over the river, then 'e pulls us to the other side."

Hogan nodded, "Hhmm, hhmm. Only one problem Newkirk."

"What's that sir?"

"No rope." Newkirk nodded when he saw the flaw in his plan.

"We could always swim for it," Carter suggested, eager to make up for his mistake.

"In that freezing water? And that current?" Hogan again pointed out the flaws in the plan.

"You'd be 'alfway to Berlin before you made it to the other side," Newkirk piped up. "On second thoughts, sir, I think we should let 'im 'ave a go," Newkirk added looking at Carter, who winced and gave a fake, half smile.

"No, no, that's no good," Hogan stated as he began to pace, obviously deep in thought. "Well, that leaves only one way for us to get across."

"What's that ,sir? Fly across?" Newkirk asked half seriously –when it came to Colonel Hogan nothing was impossible.

"On what, Newkirk, the wings of imagination?" Hogan quickly derailed Newkirk's train of thought. "No, the only other way for us to get to the other side of the river is the Hammelburg Bridge." There was a shocked silence.

"You mean the bridge that's wired to blow in just over one hour, sir?" Newkirk asked, hoping he'd misheard the Colonel.

Hogan nodded in confirmation. "Yep, that's exactly the bridge I mean."

oOo

LeBeau placed the detonator so that it clung to the bridge supports, making sure that he did not release the plunger until it was positioned under the bridge, just as Carter had shown him when they had blown up the Hammelburg Bridge eight months earlier. The detonator in place, LeBeau turned to see if Kinch was finished placing the dynamite on the bridges other supports, to see that the Sergeant was already making his way back over to him.

Picking up the old alarm clock which was now being used as their make-shift timer, LeBeau waited until Kinch was in earshot before he whispered. "Have you calculated how long before the convoy reaches the bridge?"

Kinch nodded, "Yeah, according to Baby Bear's intel., the convoy will be here at 3:20 am, which is one hour twenty-two minutes and … thirty-eight seconds from now," Kinch double checked looking at his watch. LeBeau set the timer according to Kinch's calculations.

"You're sure?" LeBeau double checked as he twisted the dial on the alarm clock.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kinch stated, slightly offended by LeBeau's lack of confidence in his mathematical ability. "Once the timer reaches zero the detonator will be armed, only to be set off by a vehicle that weighs more than one and a half tons."

LeBeau nodded, well remembering the procedure from the last time they had used this form of detonator. "All right, it's set," LeBeau announced as he reached up and placed the timer under the railing where it was hidden from sight, "Let's go."

Moving slowly, to be certain they would not fall into the raging Düsseldorf River below, Kinch and LeBeau made their way over the supports of the bridge to the river bank. As they reached the far side of the bridge a loud explosion ripped through the silent night and a bright light illuminated the area. Even several miles away LeBeau and Kinch felt the ground shake. Turning around they saw flames and what was no doubt pieces of what used to be the smaller bridge upstream, as they flew metres into the air. LeBeau and Kinch turned to each other smiling.

"It looks like _Colonel_ Hogan, Newkirk and Carter achieved their part of the mission," LeBeau stated the obvious. Kinch nodded.

"C'mon, let's get outta here before they decide to double the guard," Kinch said as he began to climb the bank, "It'll take about a half an hour to reach the rendezvous site." LeBeau retrieved the walkie-talkie from the bushes beside the bridge where they had been forced to hide it and switched it back on, before joining Kinch at the top of the river bank and moving into the bushes.

Not ten minutes after they had heard the first bridge blow up, Kinch and LeBeau stopped when the walkie-talkie crackled to life and Colonel Hogan's voice sounded through the speaker.

"This is Papa Bear to Black Sheep, come in Black Sheep, over." Kinch took the walkie-talkie from LeBeau and held the button down to reply.

"This is Black Sheep, go ahead ,Papa Bear." Kinch replied.

"Don't wait for us at the rendezvous point, we've run into a slight problem and won't be able to make it. Head straight back to Stalag 13. Repeat go straight back to Stalag 13. Over." Even over the static of the walkie-talkie they could hear the annoyance in Hogan's voice.

"What's the problem, Colonel?" Kinch was surprised at Hogan's order, they had seen the bridge destroyed and could not think of a problem that might have occurred, unless… "We saw the bridge go up Colonel, what happened? Too many patrols? Over." Kinch felt a tight knot form in his stomach with the thought that maybe one of the others had been picked up by a patrol while escaping the bridge.

"Not quite. A certain directionally challenged demolition expert led the fuse to the wrong side of the river. Over." Came Hogan's reply, with the same annoyance evident in his voice, Kinch could almost see the glare that often accompanied that tone.

"What? Say again, Colonel, I'm not sure we heard you right," Kinch requested, finding it hard to believe what the Colonel said was true; surely not even Carter could be that stupid.

"You heard me right," Hogan confirmed, "Carter blew up the bridge when we were on the wrong side of the river! Over."

"He WHAT!" Kinch exclaimed, not sure whether he had held the button down on the walkie-talkie or not.

"_Putain de merde!_" LeBeau was shocked into reverting into his native language, which was probably for the best; not all of his language had been polite.

Kinch was quick to hide his emotions, knowing that they would not be any help at the present time, as he continued his conversation with the Colonel. "How do you plan on getting back over the river, Colonel? Over."

Grateful that Kinch had put the emotional outburst behind him Hogan informed them of their plan to cross the Hammelburg Bridge. "We're going to have to make our way to the Hammelburg Bridge and cross there, over." Hogan explained.

"Are you sure that's the only way Colonel?" Kinch wasn't sure if this was the best idea, "The convoy is only about an hour and fifteen minutes away and the Krauts are sure to have patrols everywhere after you blew up the first bridge, over."

"I'm afraid there's no other way, we're gonna have to risk it, over."

"But sir, the patrols…" Kinch was uncertain whether three men could outrun what would be sure to be a dozen Gestapo patrols.

"There's nothing we can do about it, our only chance is if we make it to the other side of the river, over." Hogan cut short Kinch's protests.

"I'm saying you could use our help, sir. Over"

"Negative! The last thing we need is you two running the risk of getting caught by Gestapo patrols too! Get back to camp, and that's an order! Keep the kettle on for us. Papa Bear over and out." Hogan's last order left Kinch and LeBeau with no other options.

"Understood Colonel, Black Sheep over and out," Kinch replied as he switched off the walkie-talkie.

"So what, that's it? We just leave them trapped on the other side of the river?" LeBeau wasn't happy about their orders to return to camp.

"What other choice do we have? We're still under orders," Kinch was also unhappy about their orders to return to Stalag 13 but was doing his best to hide it.

"What's he going to do? Court martial us? We're in the middle of Germany if you hadn't noticed!" LeBeau was set on not leaving without the others.

"There's always after the war you know, LeBeau, besides if you won't follow Colonel Hogan's orders follow mine, and I say we follow the Colonel's orders. Back to Stalag 13," Kinch defended his commanding officer, though it hurt to do it; he wasn't only leaving his comrades behind, he was leaving his friends behind.

With no other options, LeBeau grumpily and very reluctantly headed into the woods in the direction of Stalag 13 mumbling to himself in French, Kinch following behind.

TBC

oOo

_A/N: As always please R&R to let me know what you think! Thanks! Next chapter should be up towards the end of the week :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks once again for all the wonderful reviews! Please enjoy…_

oOo

Hogan switched off the walkie-talkie and passed it back to Newkirk who slung it back over his shoulder.

"C'mon, we've gotta get moving now to make it to the Hammelburg Bridge in an hour," Hogan ordered, "there's sure to be dozens of patrols and increased security after we blew up this bridge so _no_ unnecessary talking. Carter, grab the detonator and keep close to me." Hogan didn't want Carter to be able to cause any more trouble that night.

"Yes, sir," Carter responded meekly, guessing the reason why Hogan wanted him with him.

"All right, let's move out," Hogan instructed.

The three men moved as silently as they could through the woods, keeping the river bank close to their left as they travelled down river. The silence was broken only by the slight sound of their footsteps and a few twigs that cracked as they were trodden on. Fortunately, the rush of the Dűsseldorf River masked most of the quieter sounds.

Hogan kept a close eye on his watch, wishing they could move faster but knowing that it would cause too much sound. Instead he just prayed that they would make it to the bridge in time. He was thinking of the best way to cross the bridge, assuming that there would be extra guards posted after the earlier sabotage.

_We'll have to climb down to the bridge supports and make our way across from under the bridge to avoid the guard hut or extra guards,_ Hogan concluded.

A slight sound to their right stopped his thoughts. It had come from the woods and didn't seem like it was very far away. Hogan raised his arm to signal for Newkirk and Carter to stop. They both stopped abruptly and the three of them crouched down and listened hard. The noise came again, this time closer, and they easily recognized it as footsteps headed in their direction; a German patrol. His heart rate quickening with urgency, Hogan looked around for a place to hide, by the sound of the footsteps the patrol wasn't far off. He looked to the river bank which was steep and almost like a small cliff in this section of the river. There was a large, flat rock that extended over the river bank creating a sort of overhang or a cave almost. Seeing this as their only chance to hide he pointed it out to Newkirk and Carter.

"Get down the bank and under that rock!" Hogan's whisper was barely audible but both Carter and Newkirk heard it loud and clear. They nodded and silently moved to the river bank. Holding onto the rock, Carter swung himself down and managed a fairly decent landing under the circumstances. He hurriedly moved into the shelter created by the rock to make way for Newkirk, whose legs already hung over the edge. Newkirk let go of the rock, however, his landing wasn't as neat as Carter's and he had to stifle a yell as the rocks he landed on began to slide towards the river. He managed to steady himself though and quickly joined Carter under the rock.

Once they were both out of the way, Hogan swung down to join them and they all squished close together with their backs pressed hard against the river bank to stay hidden. After a few moments they heard low voices coming from above them and they all unconsciously stopped breathing to stay as silent as possible. All three men prayed that the Germans wouldn't bother checking under the rock. After a few minutes the voices stopped and the footsteps disappeared. It was a few moments later that Hogan, Carter and Newkirk started to breathe easy again.

"Boy, that was close," Carter commented.

"Too close!" Newkirk added, "Lucky this rock was 'ere."

Hogan checked his watch again, annoyed by the loss of time that patrol had caused, _we'll really have to leg it now to make it to the bridge in time_.

Hogan informed Newkirk and Carter of the plan to cross the supports and go under the Hammelburg Bridge.

"And what if the Kraut's 'ave posted extra guards _under_ the bridge after we blew up the other one earlier?" Newkirk had found the floor in the plan.

Hogan shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Well, I'd love to sir, but we can't. Carter blew it up." Newkirk pointed out.

Hogan smiled at the comment, "C'mon we have even less time now and we don't know how many more patrols we're going to run into. Let's go."

They started moving again, this time keeping closer to the river bank hoping there would be fewer patrols this way. The three moved silently off into the woods.

oOo

By the time LeBeau and Kinch had made it back to the tunnel entrance they were furious at themselves for leaving Hogan, Newkirk and Carter behind and at Colonel Hogan for ordering them back.

"This is not right!" LeBeau finally voiced what they had both been thinking over the past hour or so as they reached the stump outside camp, "there is no way _Colonel_ Hogan would leave us behind if it were us stuck on the opposite side of the river!"

"It's not like we could do anything to help, Louis," Kinch backing up his commanding officer's decision, though inside he too was just as upset about having to leave them behind.

"Well, what are we going to do then? Sit around in the barracks all night while they're out being hunted by the Gestapo?" LeBeau questioned angrily.

"I don't like the thought any better than you do, Louis, but what else can we do?" Kinch challenged the Frenchman.

"I am going back to help them," LeBeau declared.

"Are you crazy LeBeau?" Kinch demanded, "Colonel Hogan ordered us to get back to camp!"

"_Oui_, but he did not order us to stay at camp!"

Kinch couldn't argue his logic, but he still wasn't sold on the idea of them going back out. For one thing there were Kraut patrols everywhere after their first act of sabotage that night, and there was the matter of the Colonel's standing order that stated that no one was to risk their own life to save his. However, there was more at stake than that; Newkirk and Carter were still out there too and without the three of them there would be no operation.

"Well, what exactly were you planning on doing?" Kinch wanted to at least have a plan before taking on what he knew would be a near suicide mission.

"I plan to help them," LeBeau answered vaguely.

"Any idea on how you plan to help them?" Kinch pressed for details, "The Hammelburg Bridge is wired to blow in just over fifty minutes, which isn't enough time for us to make it back to the bridge," Kinch said, looking at his watch. LeBeau seemed to be at a loss for a moment before answering.

"We still have the walkie-talkie, if we wait for them at the rendezvous point we should be within range of them."

"And how is that supposed to help?" Kinch didn't seem to be thrilled by the plan. LeBeau shrugged.

"With our help, it may give them a better chance of giving whatever plan they may have every chance of succeeding." With no better idea, Kinch had to agree with LeBeau.

"All right, we'd better get moving then."

oOo

Hogan, Newkirk and Carter crept silently to a position where they could easily see the bridge from twenty yards away. Hogan's stomach twisted as he saw two guards patrolling the area near the entrance of the bridge, in addition to the guards in the guard hut. It would have been possible for them to cross the supports and avoid the guards in the hut, but not if they were patrolling the bridge as well.

"Brilliant. 'Ow are we supposed to get across now?" Newkirk directed his question at Hogan, annoyed with the Krauts for their efficiency –after being used to Klink's incompetence it was easy to forget that not all Germans were the same. "Waltz up to them and ask for safe passage across the bridge 'cos we want to get across before it blows?"

Hogan was momentarily annoyed by Newkirk's sarcasm, before looking up with an expression on his face that told them that he had a plan. "You know what, Newkirk? That might actually work." Newkirk and Carter exchanged dumbfounded looks; obviously the Colonel had lost it! "All right," Hogan started, "here's what we do."

TBC

oOo

_A/N: Please let me know what you thought of the chapter by clicking the wonderful review button ;) Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: A big thanks for all your reviews! You guys make my day :) Enjoy…_

oOo

The German corporal posted on sentry duty at the bridge never stopped scanning the surroundings with his eyes. After seeing nothing after a good five minutes, he relaxed slightly, when he heard voices coming from the bushes nearby.

"Private!" he called softly to his comrade who snapped to attention. The Corporal indicated silently with his hands to close in on the disturbance. Creeping silently through the bushes they came to a small clearing where they saw three men dressed in black clothing with oil covering their faces, one man was holding a gun on the other two. They were clearly arguing.

"I knew I should never have trusted you! Traitor!" The older man said to the one who was holding the gun.

"Boy, if I had my gun I'd…" the younger man stopped mid-sentence when the Corporal called out.

"Halt! You are under arrest! Lower your weapons!" The private walked up behind them, indicating with his gun that they had no problem with shooting them. Two of the men raised their hands, having already lost their weapons. However, the man who had been holding the gun walked up to the corporal.

"Corporal," Newkirk began in German, "I am Kapitän von Newkirkmeyer of the Gestapo! And I have just captured these saboteurs attempting to blow up the bridge; they are no doubt also responsible for the earlier sabotage. Let me pass! I must remove the explosives!"

The private seemed willing to believe the story, but the corporal seemed more skeptical.

_This could be a problem_, Hogan thought, his arms still raised.

"Where are your papers, Herr Kapitän?" The corporal demanded.

"Papers?" Newkirk repeated outraged, "You expect me to carry around my papers when I am working with the Underground? Dummkopf! How stupid do you think the Gestapo is?"

"Sorry, Herr Kapitän, but I cannot let you pass without papers," the corporal explained, "we must wait until the S.S arrives, then we can confirm your story."

"If we wait for the S.S to arrive there will be nothing left to confirm! Now let me pass or you will find yourself annoying Kapitän's at the Russian front!" Newkirk tried one last attempt to intimidate the corporal.

"Sorry, Herr Kapitän, I cannot let you pass," the corporal repeated. Realizing he was going to get nowhere with intimidation, Newkirk changed his approach.

"But, Corporal," he began with a softer voice as he walked up to the corporal, "if you wait for the S.S to arrive, you will have to share the credit for the discovery. Wouldn't you like to make the discovery yourself, perhaps a nice promotion and transfer to Berlin, ja?" Newkirk bribed, raising his eyebrows and winking.

The Corporal couldn't keep the smile from forming on his lips as he replied, "Jawohl, Herr Kapitän!" Moving aside to let Newkirk through he added, "Lead the way, Herr Kapitän."

"Danke," Newkirk paused for effect, "Sergeant." The Corporal straightened with pride. "Bring them with us!" Newkirk ordered the Private, gesturing to Hogan and Carter.

"Jawohl, Herr Kapitän!" he replied, the private too, was far more enthusiastic; obviously he was also expecting a promotion and a transfer.

As he was prodded in the back with a rifle, Hogan looked at his watch to see how much time they had.

_Not a moment too soon_, Hogan thought, _fifteen minutes until the explosives are armed and we still have to get clear before the convoy arrives_. Not for the first time that night Hogan began to doubt their plan. Hogan coughed to capture Newkirk's attention, and with an urgent look told him to pick up the pace.

Newkirk's nod was barely visible, but his pace quickened as they reached the bridge, "Faster, Corporal! _Schnell_!" he barked, "we may not have much more time!"

"Jawohl, Herr Kapitän!" the corporal responded as he also quickened his pace, Hogan and Carter both received a prod in the back from the private's rifle as they too were urged to hurry up.

"Where are the explosives?" the corporal asked Newkirk, he was starting to look nervous Hogan thought, _join the club_.

"Over here," Newkirk directed leading them to the side of the bridge where the timer was hidden under the rail. "You must disarm it," Newkirk ordered.

The Corporal reached over the railing but could not reach the timer.

"I cannot reach it, Herr Kapitän!" he reported, panic now evident in his voice.

"So bend over further!" Newkirk answered exasperatedly, "Private! Help him! I will watch the prisoners," he said as he pulled his gun on Hogan and Carter.

"Jawohl, Herr Kapitän!" he replied. As soon as both the Corporal and the Private were bending over the railing, Newkirk hit the Corporal on the back of the head with the butt of his gun, he made sure to hold onto the Corporal's uniform to ensure that his unconscious body did not fall into the river far below. Dropping his heavy form onto the bridge, Newkirk turned to see that Hogan and Carter had also been successful in taking out the Private, who now also lay unconscious at their feet beside his comrade.

"Good work, Kapitän von Newkirkmeyer," Hogan commended as he and Carter collected the guards' weapons.

"Danke mein Colonel!" Newkirk said, still in his German accent.

"Yeah, Newkirk, you were pretty convincing!" Carter congratulated.

"Only pretty convincin'?" Newkirk demanded insulted, "I just saved all our necks, I'll 'ave you know!"

"Guys! Guys! This isn't the time!" Hogan interrupted their argument impatiently.

"Sorry Colonel," they both answered.

"Right, now help me drag these guys off to the other side with us," Hogan requested.

"Pull these guys off, Colonel?" Carter exclaimed shocked, "No offence sir, but are you nuts?"

"I have to agree with Carter there Guv'nor. I mean, as much as I 'ate to leave 'em 'ere to be blown up, it's better them than us, don't you reckon?"

"Yeah, Colonel, and it's not like I think they'd do the same for us!"

"How do you think the Gestapo is supposed to catch the saboteurs if they get blown up with the bridge?" Hogan asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"Ahh!" Newkirk and Carter nodded as they got the Colonel's implication.

"Let us give you an 'and with that sir," Newkirk offered as he picked up the Corporal's legs, and began the slow process of pulling the heavy Germans to the far side of the bridge.

oOo

"Well, it certainly wouldn't 'urt the guy to lose a few pounds or so," Newkirk complained as he and Carter dragged the German Corporal the last remaining feet to behind the bushes. Dropping his heavy form on the ground Newkirk wiped away the sweat that had formed on his brow. Hogan stood up panting slightly after having pulled the Private to the shelter of the bushes and looked at his watch to check how much time before the convoy would reach the bridge.

"That was too close," Hogan commented as he noticed that the explosives would now be armed, "the convoy will be here any minute now. Carter, are you sure we're farther enough away?"

"Well, yes sir, you see I calculate that with the amount of explosives that were used…"

"You sure about that, Carter," Newkirk interrupted, "I mean it was your calculations that got us into this fine mess in the first place!"

"Yes, I'm sure, what kind of a goof do ya think I am making that sorta mistake?" Carter immediately regretted his words as he remembered what had got them into this mess.

"The kinda goof that blows up a bridge while we're on the wrong side?" Hogan suggested sarcastically.

"Yeah, well lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place," Carter defended, "Sir," he added, remembering that he was addressing his superior officer.

"Yeah, well then you must be some sort of a ruddy lightning rod then, mate, 'cause things like this always seem to 'appen while you're around!" Newkirk countered.

Their argument was interrupted when the sound of several trucks was heard as they came around the bend in the road approaching the Hammelburg Bridge. Hogan kept quiet his fear that the absence of guards patrolling the bridge would arouse suspicion and result in the convoy avoiding the bridge altogether. His fears were, however, soon put to rest as the staff car leading the convoy started slowly onto the bridge, followed by the trucks loaded with ammunition and supplies.

The three waited with bated breath as the first two and a half ton truck approached the end of the bridge where the detonator was located. Moments after the last truck in the convoy had entered the bridge the leading truck drove over the place where the detonator was located. For a second time that night, the still night was interrupted by an explosion ripping through the air, lighting up the sky and deafening those nearby. Hogan, Newkirk and Carter all ducked as debris from the bridge flew into the air and surrounding bush, but as Carter had stated, none reached the bushes where they were hiding. Secondary explosions could be heard as the trucks carrying ammunition were destroyed, adding to the fire ball.

When the explosions had ceased and the sound of debris flying into the bush could no longer be heard, Hogan, Newkirk and Carter raised their heads from their hiding place to look at the destruction they had caused. Carter's explosives along with the ammunition in the trucks had done a good job at destroying the Hammelburg Bridge. What little of remained of the supports attached to the river bank was still burning and would have to be demolished if they didn't fall into the river; which looked like it might do at any moment. The wooden shards that had once been a part of the bridge were now either being washed down the Düsseldorf River or lying on the river bank where they continued to burn and illuminate the bushes surrounding them. The trees surrounding the river were also still burning, or had been destroyed by the metal shrapnel from the trucks in the convoy ripping through the forest. The whole area was now illuminated by the fires that continued to burn from the explosion.

"Well, that's one thing you've done right tonight Carter!" Newkirk congratulated as he slapped Carter on the back with a smile on his face.

"Good work, guys," Hogan commented, relieved that they had gotten one obstacle out of the way that night, "that almost makes up for all the other little problems we've had tonight," he added looking at Carter. "Alright, now we're going to have to give the Gestapo their saboteurs, Newkirk, Carter if you wouldn't mind making a quick wardrobe change." Hogan indicted to where the two German guards lay still unconscious in the bushes.

"Sorry old boy," Newkirk apologized to the Corporal as he started undoing the buttons on the soldier's uniform, "I'll keep my eyes shut the 'ole time! I promise."

Hogan smiled as Newkirk attempted to lighten the mood, _well we made it through the frying pan_, Hogan thought to himself; _let's hope we have the same luck with the fire._

TBC

oOo

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! See you at chapter 6! ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews :)_

oOo

"We should reach the rendezvous point in about fifteen minutes," Kinch informed LeBeau after consulting his compass and watch.

"How long until the bridge blows?" LeBeau questioned, worried that _Colonel_ Hogan, Newkirk and Carter may have yet to reach the other side of the river. The thought of them being trapped made him feel ill, so he did his best to push the thought from his mind.

"Any time now, according to my watch the explosives should already be armed, we're just waiting on the convoy now." As if on cue a loud explosion ripped through the air followed by a series of smaller explosions. LeBeau and Kinch looked to the direction of the river where the explosion had come from and caught a glimpse of a faint glow in the distance. Immediately both their thoughts went to their comrades, both fearing that they were now trapped on the wrong side of the river, or worse, they had been attempting to cross the bridge at the time of the explosion.

"I hope they made it across in time," LeBeau again stated what both of them were thinking.

"They did," Kinch responded wishing he felt as confident as he hoped he sounded, he still couldn't shake the knot in his stomach that told him something terrible had gone wrong. "C'mon," he interrupted both their thoughts, "we're almost there."

oOo

"I still don't see why Newkirk gets to be the Corporal and I'm only the Private," Carter complained for the fifth time in ten minutes, "I am the Sergeant after all!"

Hogan rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"First in best dressed," Newkirk explained patting the Corporal's insignia on his sleeve, then added, "literally in this case."

"Just remember Carter, he's really Kapitän von Newkirkmeyer!" Hogan quipped, "He outranks you!"

"That's right Carter, old boy, now you've got to follow my orders!" Hogan thought that Newkirk may be just starting to enjoy this a little too much.

"So long as it's only temporary," Carter complained with his eyes down cast, unhappy with his 'demotion'.

"Just think of it as a short punishment for getting us trapped in the first place," Hogan's words weren't exactly comforting to Carter. "Okay," Hogan began, switching back into operation mode, "the S.S. and Gestapo are gonna be here any minute now, you two have to be near the road when the trucks pull up with these two guards." He said gesturing to where the Corporal and the Private lay motionless.

"What will 'appen if the guards wake up and start tellin' them all about 'ow we're really the saboteurs?" Newkirk interrupted none too thrilled about the plan so far. Hogan had already thought of a solution for this and was expecting the question.

"Tell them that before you were forced to knock them out they tried to convince you that they're German guards, they won't have any identification on them so hopefully they should believe you," Hogan explained.

"'Opefully?" Newkirk interrupted again, "That doesn't exactly instill a lot of confidence in a man."

"Don't worry," Hogan assured him, "with no evidence to the contrary they shouldn't realise until they're at least back at Gestapo headquarters; that should give us enough time me need to be well clear of the area, plus we'll have their uniforms as a disguise. Now, once the patrols get near you get their attention and introduce yourselves as Corporal von Newkirkmeyer and Private…" Hogan searched for a German name.

"Carterheim?" Carter suggested, having used that alias before.

"Yeah, that'll do," Hogan continued, "once you've handed the prisoners over tell them you're going to rejoin the search, I'll meet up with you and we'll head for home. Any questions?"

"Just one Colonel," Carter spoke up, "where will you be during all of this?"

"On the hill covering you, just in case you need the help," Hogan responded, patting the rifle he was carrying, "is that all?"

"I've got one question Colonel," Newkirk too had a question, "is there any chance you might want to swap places for this little mission?"

"And take the chance of another academy award winning performance away from you Newkirk? Now that would hardly be cricket!"

oOo

Newkirk nervously tapped his fingers on the rifle he was carrying, his eyes scanning the road looking for signs of any trucks belonging to the Gestapo patrols, on his left Carter was nervously cracking his knuckles.

"Would you stop that?" Newkirk hissed, "You'll bloody wake the Kraut's!" Newkirk inclined his head in the direction of the German guards.

"Sorry," Carter apologized and stopped cracking his knuckles, "it's a bad habit."

"Yeah well so's blowing up the bridge when were on the wrong side," Newkirk would never let him forget that mistake.

"Well it's not like I did it on purpose!" Carter continued to defend himself, "I said I was sorry," he added to himself as he absent-mindedly went back to cracking his knuckles.

Newkirk gave up and rolled his eyes, instead occupying his time with checking on the German guards. Luckily both had remained unconscious since they had over powered them on the bridge; Newkirk could see a large lump on the back of the Corporal's head where the butt of his gun had struck which also appeared to have been bleeding. He could not see the back of the Private's head but he could assume it was the same story. Both were now dressed in their black camouflage clothing, and Newkirk winced slightly at the tight fitting shirt and pants on the Corporal who had been bigger built than himself, the uniform he was wearing was as a result too large and as a tailor these things really irritated him. He just hoped that the blackness of the night would hide the fact from any keen-eyed Gestapo soldiers or officers.

"Newkirk!" Carter called from where he had been watching the road. Newkirk looked up and crept over to where Carter was hiding behind several bushes.

"What is it?"

"Shhh, listen," Carter instructed in a whispered voice. For a moment all Newkirk could hear was the distant sound of the Düsseldorf River before his ears picked up on what Carter had been talking about. Voices could be heard yelling in the distance, no doubt search teams being organised to hunt down the saboteurs. Then amongst the distant voices they heard what they had been waiting to hear; the sound of a truck or car as it travelled along the road.

"Alright, that's our cue," Newkirk stated as he patted Carter on the back, "I'll get ready to 'ail it while you drag these two to the side of the road," he instructed.

"You mean drag both these heavy guys?" Carter complained, "Why do I have to pull them both, I mean you're perfectly capable!"

"Because I'm the Corporal and you're only a Private!" Newkirk reminded him with satisfaction, "Well come on then, get to it! It's not that far!"

Newkirk looked up into the bushes where Colonel Hogan was hiding, ready to provide cover if needed. The foliage was too thick to be able to see him, but the thought that he was there gave him some much needed confidence.

Carter appeared next to him with the two German's just as the truck came into their view.

"Well take your time why don't you Carter!" Newkirk exclaimed.

"Well it would've been faster if you'd helped!" Carter accused, Newkirk chose not to respond, instead walked out onto the road to hail the approaching vehicle. As it got close he waved his arms above his head to grab their attention then once they were within hearing range called out.

"_Halt! Halten Sie den Lastkraftwagen! Halten Sie den Lastkraftwagen!_" Newkirk squinted as the headlights from the truck shone directly in his eyes, raising his arms to shield the light from his eyes he indicated for them to pull over to the side of the road. The truck slowed and did as Newkirk directed as it pulled off to the side of the road.

The door in the front cabin opened and a man stepped out accompanied by a soldier, he approached where Newkirk and Carter, who had stood to join Newkirk on the side of the road, stood waiting, as he got closer they noticed that he was a Gestapo Major, while the soldier was only a Private. Once the

Major was within earshot he called out in German.

"Corporal! What's going on here? What is the meaning of this?" Newkirk and Carter both stood to attention and saluted the Gestapo officer, he returned the salute, Carter noticed that the skull and cross bone on his black crush cap shine in the headlights, which had remained on to light the immediate area.

"Herr Major," Newkirk began explaining, "we are guards assigned to the Hammelburg Bridge, after the explosion we were ordered to search the surrounding area for the saboteurs."

"And so, did you find anything?" The Gestapo Major interrupted impatiently.

"Jawohl, Herr Major, we apprehended two men in black clothing attempting to flee the area." Newkirk continued and gestured to Carter to shine the light of the flashlight onto the two unconscious guards by the side of the road. The Gestapo Major turned in the direction of the light and appeared almost impressed by the two 'guards' efficiency.

"Good work Corporal," he commended as he inspected the oblivious men more closely, walking up to them slowly to get a better look, "are they dead?" He asked as he saw they were not moving.

"_Nein_, Herr Major," Newkirk replied, "merely unconscious." _And they better bloody stay that way!_ Newkirk thought to himself, he could feel the heat rising in his face and was doing his best to appear as calm as possible. His stomach felt like it was twisted in a knot every time he looked at the Gestapo Major and he prayed that his true expressions were not showing on his face. "They were proving to be too difficult for myself and my partner to manage while conscious," he finished.

Carter, who was still standing to Newkirk's side, nodded in agreement. He too was struggling with his feelings of uneasiness and contempt as he watched the Major inspect the guards and prayed they would stay unconscious. Carter glanced up to where he knew Hogan was hiding in the bushes, almost wishing that he would make the shot so they could get out of here and back to Stalag 13, but knew in the long run it would be better if he didn't, so he ignored the instinct that was telling his legs to run as fast as possible away from the Gestapo officer and remained at attention.

"Have they revealed any information to you?" The Major asked as he kicked the boot of the real German Private and Newkirk flinched, worried that the impact would awaken him, luckily however, the soldiers both seemed like they were far into oblivion.

"_Nein_, Herr Major, nothing of value," Newkirk replied, "the only thing they've said was to try to convince us they were soldiers who were also attempting to apprehend the saboteurs." Newkirk presented the story they had discussed earlier, afraid that the guards would wake at any moment.

"In these?" The Major asked incredulously indicating to the black camouflage gear.

Newkirk felt the knot in his stomach tighten as the Major found one of the flaws in their story, "Obviously a desperate attempt to avoid capture," Newkirk explained coolly, hoping his voice stayed level. The Major nodded and Newkirk and Carter both released breath they hadn't realised they were holding as the officer seemed to accept their cover.

"Well, we will change that once we get them back to Gestapo Headquarters," the Major stated, making both Newkirk and Carter extra uneasy and wary.

"Private, help these men put the prisoners into the back of the truck. Sergeant!" He called to the driver who had remained in the truck, "Come and help put these prisoners in the truck!" He pulled out a notepad and pen from his uniform and turned back to Newkirk, "Corporal, what is your name?"

Fully expecting this Newkirk responded, "Corporal von Newkirkmeyer, Herr Major," he replied, not expecting to require giving a first name.

"And your serial number?" The officer asked as he wrote down the name.

Put on the spot, Newkirk made up the first numbers that came to mind.

"_Null, drei, eins, fünf, vier, sieben._"

"And you Private?" He asked turning to Carter.

Now knowing what to expect he replied, "Private Carterheim, serial number, _acht, zwei, sechs, drei, eins, neun_." After giving the Major their 'details', Newkirk and Carter went about in helping the Sergeant and the Private move the two guards into the back of the truck.

Once the prisoners were loaded and the Private sat in the back guarding them, Newkirk and Carter stood back, intending to leave.

"Where are you going?" The Gestapo Major questioned as they moved away from the truck.

"We intend to rejoin the search for more saboteurs," Newkirk explained. This caused the Major to laugh.

"But you have already done more than enough for one night!" He exclaimed almost in what could be perceived as good cheer, "Come, we will give you a ride back into town," he offered. Seeing that they were still hesitant he added more sternly, "I insist."

Carter looked to Newkirk with an expression that clearly asked; "Now what?"

TBC

oOo

_A/N: Reviews anyone? Thanks! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

oOo

Hogan lay on the ground in a position that gave him a clear view to the road below, peeking through the branches of a conveniently placed tree, invisible in the darkness of the night to anyone below. He held the rifle steady against his body with the very end of the barrel poking out through the leaves, his hand sat ready on the trigger.

Hogan watched through the bushes he was hiding behind as a Gestapo officer, there was not enough light to see his rank, climbed out of the cabin of the truck Newkirk had hailed down with a soldier and approached where Newkirk and Carter stood in their German uniforms. His stomach twisted nervously as he watched the officer conversing with his men, and for what felt like the thousandth time wished it were him down there instead of the two of them. He hated sending his men out into harm's way while he had to stay behind and had regretted the decision to send them instead of himself from the moment he had made it. He knew, however, that he had made the right decision even though he hated the thought of it. Someone needed to provide cover for the men down on the road, and while he didn't doubt either Carter or Newkirk's aim or ability, he knew that he was the one to provide it. All he could do now was watch and wait, ready to provide cover if needed.

Hogan watched as the Gestapo officer inspected the two guards from the bridge and, like both Newkirk and Carter, said a silent prayer that they would stay unconscious. He held his breath as the officer examined them more closely hoping he wouldn't notice the tight fitting clothes or the German looks of the guards and compare them to the loose clothes of his men and their foreign appearance. Even if he had noticed them, he obviously hadn't put two and two together as he called to a third man still in the vehicle to join them, and Hogan released the breath he had been holding.

As he scanned his eyes over the scene below him, Hogan noticed that Carter was looking in his direction and he felt another nagging feeling of remorse, even guilt, for not being down there. His men needed him with them for his support and he truly regretted not being able to lend it. He continued to watch, however, as the officer wrote something down in what appeared to be a notebook, no doubt taking down the names of the 'heroic guards' who had captured the saboteurs, and hoped that their aliases would pass as German names.

Hogan began to breathe easier again when Carter and Newkirk began to move the guards towards the trucks with the help of the German soldiers, thinking that this would all be over soon.

Hogan had more difficulty in seeing them as they moved to the back of the truck, as it was illuminated only by flashlights, but by straining his eyes he managed to determine the figures of Newkirk, Carter and the Gestapo officer. He saw Carter and Newkirk move away from the truck and slightly more into the light before being stopped by the Gestapo officer, who called something out to them. Hogan didn't panic; no doubt the officer was merely asking where they were going and assumed that they would tell him they would rejoin the search. Hogan heard a faint sound of laughter which appeared to be coming from the officer and his flesh began to crawl; hearing a Gestapo officer laugh was like hearing nails down a chalk-board, and he became more on edge as he continued to watch the proceedings. His grip tightened on his rifle as he watched the Gestapo officer confront his men, and Hogan desperately wished he could hear what was being said. Forced to assume the worst, that his men had been or were about to be made, he began to aim his rifle. Hogan closed his left eye in order to aim more accurately and moved the barrel so it was pointed at the Gestapo officer's chest and moved his finger onto the trigger. He had to assume that once the officer was out of the way Newkirk and Carter would then deal with the two soldiers themselves and anymore that may be in the truck that he couldn't see. Hogan took a few deep breaths in order to steady himself so the shot would not go astray, then got ready to pull the trigger.

Before he could pull the trigger, however, he saw Newkirk and Carter raise their right arms in the '_heil'_, which the German officer returned before returning to the cabin of the truck. Pulling his finger off the trigger Hogan let out a deep breath as he realised they had pulled it off.

Hogan remained in his hiding place until after the German truck had driven around the bend of the road with Newkirk and Carter saluting it. Once the truck was out of sight, Hogan stood and slung the rifle back over his shoulder, wiping the sweat from his brow Hogan began to move through the bushes and down the slope to the side of the road. He stood in a small clearing just out of sight of the road where they had arranged to meet and waited for Newkirk and Carter to arrive.

After just a few minutes Hogan heard the sound of someone moving in the bushes, on alert just in case it wasn't Newkirk and Carter, Hogan held his gun ready. The noise stopped and Hogan assumed so had the people making it, he tapped his nail against the barrel of his rifle; three quick taps followed by two slower ones, then listened for the reply which came moments later. From the bushes Hogan heard five taps; two slow taps followed by three quick ones, the reply to Hogan's. Hogan relaxed again as Newkirk emerged from the bushes followed closely by Carter, Hogan smiled in greeting.

"Well done you guys! You did great!" Hogan congratulated them softly as he approached and clapped them both on the back.

"It was nothing sir," Newkirk played down the emotions he'd been experiencing not a few minutes ago, he was inwardly relieved that it was over and that they were back with their C.O, his head still felt light after their confrontation with the Gestapo Major and his stomach was having difficulties with settling down.

"Nothing?" Carter repeated incredulously, "You were sweating so much I thought for sure you'd give us away!" Carter chose not to mention the fact that he had been sweating like he was in a sauna the whole time, or the fact that he felt like he was going to break the handle of the gun because of his tight grip. Inwardly, he too was just as glad as Newkirk and Hogan that it was over.

"Oh yeah?" Newkirk challenged him, "What, you think I didn't notice you sweating like a pig over there did you?"

"That was only because I was so afraid you'd give us away with your shaking," Carter defended meekly.

"I'll shake you in a minute!" Newkirk threatened.

Hogan smiled, too relieved to be annoyed at their quarreling, "C'mon guys, lets go home."

"'Ome, sir?" Newkirk asked, for a moment his thoughts went to England.

"Stalag 13 of course," Hogan explained.

"Of course," Newkirk agreed, "there's no place like it."

"You got that right," Carter mumbled to himself as they made their way back into the woods in the direction of Stalag 13.

oOo

"This is Black Sheep to Papa Bear, come in please Papa Bear, over." Kinch spoke into the speaker of the walkie-talkie for the fiftieth time since they had arrived at the rendezvous point an hour ago, "Papa Bear come in please, over."

"It's no use," LeBeau resigned himself to the fact that they were not going to answer, "they must have turned their walkie-talkie off."

_Or they had their walkie-talkie taken off them when they were captured by the Gestapo_, Kinch kept what he was really thinking to himself, not wanting to share the knot in his stomach with LeBeau. _It was such a simple mission,_ he thought, _all they had to do was plant the dynamite, set the charge and blow up the darn bridge; _we_ were the ones who were supposed to have the hard task with the detonator! Only Carter could turn such a simple mission into such a catastrophe!_ Kinch found himself both worrying for Carter but also being angry at him at the same time. Not wanting to drain all the life out of the battery of the walkie-talkie, he put it down and instead began pacing the small clearing they were hiding in.

LeBeau followed Kinch with his eyes as he continued to pace from his position leaning against a tree on the edge of the small clearing. While Kinch hadn't been sharing his thoughts with him, LeBeau could practically read what he had been thinking, something that wasn't usually easy to do with the Sergeant who kept his emotions well hidden, and had been thinking the exact same thing; he worried that his friends and comrades were now prisoners of the Gestapo or hadn't even made it across the bridge before it blew. He had lost count of how many times he had prayed for their safe return that night and wished there something more they could do to help.

"We should have just stayed at camp like _Colonel_ Hogan ordered us to do," LeBeau finally admitted to the mistake he knew he had made earlier when he demanded that they go back out to help them, "you were right, there's nothing we could do to help them here."

Kinch stopped his pacing and looked up at him, "Well we can't change that now," Kinch did his best to console the Frenchman, "I know I could never have just sat in the barracks all night when they were still out here, and neither could you."

LeBeau shrugged, appreciating Kinch's attempt to make him feel better, "At least back there we would have had contact with the Underground who may have been able to help more than we have." Kinch conceded his point, albeit silently, he didn't want LeBeau to feel any worse than he obviously already did.

Starting to get edgy with nothing to do, Kinch picked the radio again;

"This is Black Sheep to Papa Bear, come in Papa Bear, over." LeBeau leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes, focusing on the sounds of the woods surrounding them.

TBC

oOo

_A/N: For those still wondering the next chapter will explain what happened between Newkirk, Carter and the Gestapo Major :) See you on the next chapter! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: An earlier update today just to celebrate the fact that it's fiiiinally the weekend! :D Please enjoy!_

oOo

Hogan, Newkirk and Carter moved through the brush as quietly as possible, not wanting to encounter another patrol that night, but after about thirty minutes of silence Hogan had to ask the question that he'd had since Newkirk and Carter had rejoined him.

"What happened between you and the Gestapo officer?" Hogan kept his voice as a whisper and turned to face to where Newkirk and Carter were walking slightly behind him. Both Newkirk's and Carter's stomach twisted when they thought back to the encounter with the Gestapo Major.

"Well," Newkirk began, also in a whispered voice, "we loaded the guards into the truck then turned to leave, but the Major stopped us and asked where we were going."

"We gave him the story that you told us to give, that we were rejoining the search," Carter interrupted.

"So what did he say to that?" Hogan questioned, not sure why their cover wouldn't have worked.

"'E just laughed at the idea, said we'd already done enough for one night," Newkirk continued, "requested that we get in the truck."

"Ordered is more like," this time Carter's interruption was followed by a glare from Newkirk as Newkirk continued to tell the story.

"We didn't know what to say for a minute."

"Until Newkirk had an inspiration," this time Carter's interruption was welcomed by Newkirk. 

"Well thank you Carter," Newkirk appreciated the flattery, "though I do admit the idea probably came from the Corporal from the bridge."

"Why, what did you say?" All the interruptions were starting to get on Hogan's nerves.

"I told 'im that as generous as 'is offer was, we would have to decline, as we wanted to capture more saboteurs in the 'ope of earning a promotion and a transfer to Berlin, where all the girls are ya see," Newkirk finished with a smile, obviously impressed by his own genious.

"After that the Major just sorta smiled and nodded, then he dismissed us," Carter finished the story.

Hogan nodded, impressed with their ability to improvise and think on the spot, though he wasn't sure if all of what Newkirk had created had been based on the German Corporal as he claimed, sure that it was also inspired by Newkirk himself, especially the added interest of girls. He didn't voice his accusations though instead he merely congratulated them.

"Good work, both of you," then after looking at his watch and their surroundings added, "we should be passing the rendezvous point in about ten minutes, then it should be about another hour 'till where back at Stalag 13." _About two hours before roll call, we should make it_, Hogan thought to himself, _if we don't run into any more trouble tonight_, he added to himself looking at Carter, then they continued to walk in silence.

oOo

After a few minutes of hearing nothing but the usual sounds of birds, crickets and other small animals, LeBeau heard another noise that put him on alert.

He whispered softly to Kinch who was still attempting to hail the others on the walkie-talkie, "Kinch quiet!" Kinch stopped immediately and lowered the walkie-talkie from his mouth, listening for what LeBeau had heard.

It wasn't long before he heard it; footsteps could be heard as someone walked through the woods getting louder as they got closer to their location. LeBeau and Kinch crouched low to the ground and pulled out their guns as the footsteps got closer. Kinch listened hard to the footsteps, trying to determine how many men were in the patrol; from what he could make out there was at least three men, maybe more. LeBeau and Kinch barely breathed as they attempted to remain as quiet as possible to avoid detection.

After a few minutes the footsteps faded until they couldn't be heard any more, however, it was a few moments after that LeBeau and Kinch moved from their crouched positions. Panting slightly from the tension, LeBeau said quietly, "That was too close!"

Kinch nodded, deciding that it was time they got out of there, the Colonel was right earlier in saying it was pointless for them to risk being caught by the Gestapo too. "It's time we got outta here," he said to LeBeau, ordering him back to camp for the second time that night, this time, however, LeBeau agreed, knowing they weren't going to help the others this way. He nodded his agreement and Kinch was relieved that this time there was no protest. Kinch turned off the walkie-talkie, not expecting to hear from Colonel Hogan again that night, and slung the strap over his shoulder and as quietly as possible moved to the edge of the clearing with LeBeau following behind him.

They had been walking in complete silence for about twenty minutes when Kinch, who had been leading, stopped suddenly and raised his arm to signal LeBeau to also stop. LeBeau strained his ears in order to hear what had made them stop and it wasn't long before he heard voices drifting through the woods. The voices were much too low to hear what was being said; even too low for the two to hear what language was being spoken, but whoever it was seemed to be stopped in a small grassy area up ahead. Silently, Kinch moved towards the clearing to see how many people were in the patrol in front. Coming to the edge of the clearing, Kinch made out the shape of what looked like three men gathered in the clearing, however, it was too dark to be able to see any details about them. Kinch turned to see that LeBeau arrived beside him and he indicated that they were to silently move back and give them a wide berth as they went around them. LeBeau nodded his understanding, but before they could act on it, the moon came out from behind the clouds and illuminated the scene. Kinch and LeBeau did their best to stifle any emotional outburst as the moon clearly defined a man dressed in black clothing with oil on his face, he had dark hair, dark eyes and a high forehead; it was Colonel Hogan. However, it was the two men who were with him that had caused them the most alarm. Hogan was facing them, where as the other two men had their backs to them, but their features didn't matter to them, they were wearing German uniforms and carrying rifles and Kinch and LeBeau assumed must have been from the patrol they had heard earlier. There was no sign of Newkirk or Carter.

Kinch moved back from the clearing and crouched down low to the ground, signaling for LeBeau to join him. Once LeBeau too was crouched to the ground he whispered; "We're gonna have to take out the guards in order to free Colonel Hogan," he planned, keeping his voice low, "we'll flank them and come up from behind the Colonel, I'll go to the left you take the right then wait for me to make the first move, got it?"

LeBeau nodded, "What about Newkirk and Carter?" He questioned, worried that they had not been present in the clearing with Hogan.

"Maybe Colonel Hogan knows where they are," Kinch offered, "at least we now know that they made it over the bridge in time." Again LeBeau nodded finding small comfort in the one bit of good news they had had all night.

"C'mon," Kinch instructed, "let's go."

oOo

Hogan stood in the middle of the clearing, looking around through the surrounding forest every so often to be certain they weren't being watched, seeing nothing he turned to Carter.

"Have you still got the walkie-talkie?" he asked, hoping to contact Kinch and LeBeau, "We should be in range of Stalag 13 now."

Carter nodded, "got it right here Colonel," he answered as he un-slung it from his shoulder and passed it to Hogan.

"Thanks," Hogan responded as he took it and switched it on, keeping his voice low Hogan spoke into it, "This is Papa Bear calling Stalag 13, come in Stalag 13, over." The three of them waited for a response, when none came Hogan repeated, "This is Papa Bear to Stalag 13, Stalag 13 please come in, over."

"We must still be outta range sir," Newkirk offered his opinion.

"Yeah, you may be right," Hogan conceded, "let's go, we'll try again when we get closer." Hogan slung the walkie-talkie over his shoulder and prepared to leave, but froze when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he got the distinct feeling that someone was watching them.

"'ow far 'till we…"

"Shhh!" Hogan hissed quietly to Newkirk who had begun talking, and whispered softly, "There's someone else near-by."

TBC

oOo

_A/N: Well have a great weekend folks! Reviews anyone? :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, you guys are amazing! Getting closer to the end now; we're up to the second last chapter already! Please enjoy…_

oOo

Kinch moved stealthily through the trees, wincing every time he stood on a twig and made a loud snap under his boots. He had flanked the group that stood in the centre of the small clearing and was now sneaking up to the edge of it from behind where Colonel Hogan stood. Finally, he caught sight of the edge of the clearing and slowed so he would make less noise, coming to rest by a tree on the edge of the clearing, with a clear view of the two guards. Now that he could see the guards from the front, he gasped in shock as he recognized the two 'guards' to be Carter and Newkirk and he fully understood the scene before him. A wave of relief washed over him when he saw all his comrades safe before him and got ready to announce his presence.

Before he could make himself known, however, Kinch saw something that made the knot in his stomach tighten once more; four men were sneaking up on the three men standing, now silent, in the clearing, and Kinch knew that Hogan and the others would not be able to avoid capture.

Kinch looked to the bushes where he knew LeBeau would be waiting for him to make the first move and prayed that the Frenchman had also seen the four German guards. He saw a flash in the bushes on the far side of the clearing, which he recognised as the moon reflecting of LeBeau's gun, _Thank God_, Kinch thought, _he's seen it too_.

Using the same idea of LeBeau's to reflect the moon's light, Kinch angled his gun so to capture the light and inform LeBeau of the new plan, praying that he would understand the message.

oOo

Hogan raised his rifle when the sound of a twig snapping broke the silence of the clearing, but it was too late, before he had a chance to cock the rifle four S.S. guards emerged from the bushes yelling in German for them to drop their weapons.

Newkirk spoke up in German from behind Hogan trying to convince them they were on the same side; "_Dummkopf_! Do you not see that we are guards who have captured this prisoner? Lower your weapons or I will have your heads for this!"

But the Germans weren't buying it; they had heard them conversing earlier and knew that they were neither German nor guards.

For a moment Hogan considered firing, he figured he could at least get one maybe even two before they could get a shot off, but decided it wasn't worth it; there would still be two guards left, not to mention he and his men could get shot in the process. Instead, Hogan released his grip on his rifle and raised his arms for the second time that night, nodding for his men to do the same and from the corner of his eye he saw them too drop their weapons.

Hogan's mind began to work overtime as he considered the possibilities open to them for escape, knowing that once they were at Gestapo Headquarters it would all be over.

The four guards continued to yell at them, urging them to get to their knees, indicating with their guns to emphasize their point.

Hogan slowly bent to one knee, keeping his hands raised, but before he was completely kneeling, all hell broke loose. Two shots were fired almost simultaneously, and Hogan quickly dropped to the ground for cover, thinking that it was the guards shooting.

When he looked up, however, he noticed that two of the guards had been shot while the other two had raised their weapons and were looking around the bushes, trying to determine where the shots had come from. Before they could retaliate though, the remaining two guards were also gunned down.

Now that the shooting had stopped, Hogan lifted his head and examined the scene before him, none of the guards had been killed during the onslaught; instead they lay on the forest floor yelling as they clutched their injuries, three had been shot in the leg, while the fourth clutched his shoulder.

Scrambling to his feet, Hogan grabbed the gun he had abandoned and ran to the nearest guard, hitting him hard enough to knock him out but nothing more. Looking up he saw Newkirk and Carter do the same to the two other guards, while Hogan took care of the last one.

The area now secure Hogan, Newkirk and Carter looked around looking for their unexpected allies. A small figure dressed in black clothing emerged from the bushes with his gun still drawn, LeBeau approached the three men smiling who were stunned into silence by his sudden appearance. Hearing a noise on their right, Hogan turned to see Kinch also emerge from the bushes holding his gun.

"LeBeau? Kinch?" Hogan finally found his voice and said the only two things that came to his tongue.

"It's good to see you too _Colonel_," LeBeau stood smiling in front of him and nodded to the other two, "Carter, Newkirk, we've only been gone a few hours and you've already swapped sides?"

"LeBeau," Newkirk said, eyebrows drawn together in disbelief, "where'd you come from?"

"Yes, where did you come from?" Hogan asked, looking from Kinch to

LeBeau, "I thought I ordered you to get back to camp!"

"Well Colonel," Kinch began reservedly.

"Never mind that now," Hogan interrupted, "We need to get away from here, we'll talk about it back at camp. Let's go." However, he lost his sternness as he added a heart-felt, "Thanks."

Just relieved to be on their way back to camp with everyone safe, LeBeau and Kinch didn't mind the Colonel's strict words, they knew they had disobeyed orders, but in their opinion it had been worth it. Inwardly happy, the two joined their comrades for their relatively silent trek back through the forest to Stalag 13.

oOo

It was about forty minutes later when Hogan and his men reached the stump outside camp, and they all said their own silent prayer of thanks to be back to relative safety. Hogan smiled at himself; he never thought he would be this relieved to be going _back_ to prison.

He signaled for Carter to go into the stump first, _at least he can't cause any more trouble for tonight_, Hogan thought as he watched Carter's head disappear out of sight. He then signaled for LeBeau, followed by Newkirk then Kinch to enter the tunnel, leaving himself to go last.

Before climbing into the tunnel he looked across the prison grounds, the regular amount of guards were patrolling the fences and grounds; obviously Klink had taken his 'advice' on not doubling the guards in fear of having prisoners escape. Hogan then lifted the lid for himself and climbed onto the ladder.

It wasn't until his feet connected with the floor of the tunnel that Hogan began to breath normally again and he found himself longing for his bunk. He turned and made his way up the tunnel to where the rest of his men were gathered in the radio room, exchanging their adventure stories for that night.

"We thought you were trapped for sure when the Hammelburg Bridge went up!" LeBeau was saying to Newkirk and Carter.

"Not us mate!" Newkirk assured with a wink, "and you should have been there to see it go up! The debris went at least five 'undred feet in the air!" He added, over exaggerating just slightly.

The mood in the room changed as the men noticed Hogan enter and Kinch and LeBeau went noticeably quiet, knowing what was to come. Hogan wasn't looking forward to reprimanding them for not following his orders; after all they did save their lives.

He sighed before starting, "Look, I don't want to dwell on this but, as much as I appreciated your help back there, I'm still not thrilled about you two disobeying my orders!" Hogan started the confrontation he was dreading to give; if it hadn't been for Kinch and LeBeau's actions he, Newkirk and Carter could be sitting in a Gestapo jail cell right now, a thought that made Hogan very uneasy, almost ill.

"Well actually, Colonel, we went back to the tunnel, just like you ordered us to," Kinch defended his and LeBeau's actions, he had been thinking about what he was going to say at this moment the whole trip back to camp.

"_Oui, Colonel_, it was you who did not specify if we were to stay there or not," LeBeau explained with a smile, he too had been planning these words.

Hogan smiled, inwardly glad that his men had twisted the meaning of his orders.

"Besides," LeBeau finished, "we could not be Hogan's heroes without _Colonel_ Hogan!"

"Or without two of his best men, of course!" Newkirk added from beside Hogan with a smile.

"_Oui_, his two best men who got themselves trapped on the wrong side of the river!" LeBeau reminded him.

"I'm tellin' ya it was all Carter!" Newkirk defended himself.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Hardy." LeBeau referred to the running joke that Carter and Newkirk were the Laurel and Hardy of demolition teams.

"Alright, alright," Hogan interrupted, "it was as much my fault as it was Carter's, we all should have been more aware of what was going on, or more importantly what side of the bridge we were on!" The others all nodded slightly, however, almost everyone's eyes came to rest upon Carter, who was doing his best not to meet their gazes.

"Alright, I messed up!" Carter couldn't avoid their looks much longer, and he could have sworn he heard LeBeau mutter under his breath, "Again!" But he ignored it, "I'll promise I'll be better next time! You can count on it not happening again boy! Uh Colonel!" He added hastily, forgetting to use his rank in his fervor.

"Well, if it does ever happen again, we'll leave you there so you can't do it again!" Hogan quipped, patting him on the back to be sure that Carter knew he was only joking, "Well it's just under two hours until roll call and I'm not sure about you guys but I know I could use whatever time we have left to get some sleep! I'll see you guys in the morning, well, later in the morning." Hogan walked to where the bunk entrance was located, ready to get some sleep after the events of that night. As half of the bunk above came down to provide a ladder into the barracks, Hogan turned back to look at where his men were gathered, still exchanging their news from that night.

As he watched them, particularly Kinch and LeBeau, he felt honoured that they would risk so much for him and their comrades and gratitude towards them for their actions that night. _'War educates the senses, __calls into action the will, perfects the physical constitution, brings men into such swift and close collision in critical moments that man measures man.__'_ Hogan pondered Emerson's words as he climbed the ladder into the barracks.

TBC

oOo

_A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts on what happened with the guards in the end; I wanted to keep to the canon of the show by having our boys avoid killing when possible but I'm not sure if it was a bit sloppy the way it played out. Your thoughts on it would be much appreciated as always! Only one chapter left to go now!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thanks for the feedback for the scene in the last chapter; it's good to know you were happy with the way it worked out :). _

_Just a short last chapter to sum it all up, I hope you enjoy it! A big thanks for all the reviews and support, it really means a lot! :) _

_Anyway, now to the last chapter…_

oOo

"I am able to report that the two explosions last night were merely part of a demonstration and had nothing to do with sabotage or the Underground," Klink paced in front of the prisoners the next morning feeding them the usual propaganda. Hogan rolled his eyes as the rest of the men assembled out the front of the barracks called out.

"Rubbish!"

"Demonstration to who, Fritzie?"

"Bollocks!" Newkirk called from beside Hogan.

Schultz shifted uncomfortably from where he stood at attention, sure that Colonel Hogan and his men had something to do with it. But as usual, he said nothing, hoping that the whole matter would simply blow over.

"Enough!" Klink called for silence over the top of their protests as they continued to mutter insults. "You may wish the opposite to be true but I must…" Klink's voice trailed off as a staff car approached the front gates. "General Burkhalter!" Klink gasped, "Hogan! You said…" he was cut off, however, as Corporal Langenscheidt ran up to Klink and reported.

"Herr Kommandant, General Burkhalter has arrived!"

"I can see that _Dummkopf_!" Klink hurried over to where the General's car pulled up in front of the Kommandantur.

"Klink! What is the meaning of this? I arrive to inspect the security at your camp and the first thing I notice is the lack of it! A child could escape from this camp!" Burkhalter started reprimanding Klink.

"Yes, I understand what this must look like Herr General," Klink began groveling, "it's just that I was not expecting you!"

"Not expecting me?" Burkhalter declared outraged, "I gave you three days advanced notice! How much more warning do want for a surprise inspection?"

"But how did you get here Herr General? The bridges…"

"What bridges?" Burkhalter insisted, inclining his head towards the prisoners, subtly hinting for Klink not to mention it in front of them.

"The Hammelburg Bridge along with another bridge were destroyed last night…"

"Klink!" The fierce glare that Burkhalter gave Klink was enough to shut him up.

"Oh it's alright General," Hogan interrupted," Colonel Klink has already told us about the explosions last night."

"Discussing classified information with the prisoners?" Burkhalter spat, "What next? The plans to Berchtesgarten?"

Klink shook his head miserably, "No Herr General, if you would just allow me to…"

"Klink we will continue this in your office!" Burkhalter marched off to the Kommandantur.

"Yes Herr General," Klink replied meekly. He looked to Hogan, a miserable, questioning look plastered on his face.

Hogan shrugged at him, his mask of ignorance in place, "I 'spose you can't win 'em all, sir."

"Klink!"

"Coming Herr General," Klink answered as he followed Burkhalter to his office.

"And have one of your guards prepare your room for me, it seems I may be staying here a while."

"Yes Herr General," Klink said as they vanished into his office.

"Alright guys, back to the barracks," Hogan ordered, "I'm not sure about you but I have a couple of hours of sleep to catch up on!" All the men started heading back to the barracks with Hogan.

"Colonel Hogan!" Schultz called after them, "I haven't dismissed you yet!"

"I anticipated your order Schultz, I thought I'd save you the trouble," Hogan shrugged.

"Oh, I never thought of it like that," Schultz said as he thought it over, "in that case carry on."

"Oh and Carter?" Hogan called.

"Yes sir?"

"Don't get lost on your way back to the barracks!"

Newkirk, LeBeau and Kinch all laughed as they all went back into the barracks with the rest of the men.

oOo

"The detour will prolong the journey for at least another five hours, the bridge they have to use is an old one that's only been used for farmer's carts for the last five years and is having trouble coping with the heavy traffic," Hogan explained with a smile. He was sitting in a small booth in the corner of the local Hofbräu, his arm placed around Baby Bear's shoulders as he debriefed her about their mission.

"Excellent, the Underground will be pleased to hear this," Baby Bear commended, "the Germans will not have another shipment ready for another few weeks at least."

"Good luck to them trying to get it across that old bridge," Hogan smiled at the thought.

"But I still do not understand why you requested a meet," Baby Bear said confused, "surely you could have radioed the information to Underground?"

"Well yeah," Hogan conceded, "but I believe in a personal touch." He smiled as he leaned over and kissed her.

_The End_

oOo

_A/N: Wow, I can't believe it's over! Thanks again for sticking with me throughout, it's been fun! :)_


End file.
